MattMo and Molly and Monsters, Oh My
by Daria234
Summary: Matt/Mohinder are taking Molly trick-or-treating but they run into real vampires,monsters,etc but Molly's more upset about the fact that MattMo are fighting. Two possible endings - you choose the one you like better. Slash,don't read if you don't like.
1. Trick or treat is not so neat

Author's note: telepathic communication will be in italics. Standard 'how-the-transformations-work' stuff for werewolves, etc. may not apply here. This is AU in that Mo has superstrength at the same time that he, Molly, and Matt are living together in S2. Set in S2 while Mohinder is working a side project with the Company.

Author's note (2): This is a twoendings fic, so the story starts here. You can then choose from two different endings - found in Chapters 2 and 3. So that's one story with two endings - your choice of angst or schmoop, like a choose your own slash-adventure. :)

Originally written for a request at twoendings over on livejournal : "Twoendings" is a community where you can request or write fic stories in any fandom, and then you write two different endings for the same story. Cool idea, right? Visit and write for it if you like writing fic, or make requests if you just like reading it. (It's not my comm or anything, I just wrote this one story but it seems like a very cool place.)

* * *

Fic:

_Stop giving me that bitchface,_ Matt telepathically complained to Mohinder, _Otherwise, Molly will know something is wrong._ Matt gestured to Molly below, happily carrying her trick-or-treating bag in one hand and her giant magnifying glass (stolen from Mohinder's lab of course) in the other. Between the glass and her coat and her exact-replica hat, she really did look like a little Sherlock Holmes.

_This is not a bitchface, this is a serious issue, Matt,_ he said mentally back, _We have to tell her that we're breaking up._ He gave a quick once over to Matt's teddy bear costume and tried not to think how hard it was to have a serious conversation when Matt was dressed like this.

_Let's just let her have a fun Halloween and then we'll tell her tomorrow,_ Matt telepathically said to Mohinder, gazing at him intently.

_Wonderful. We'll just make sure that every time she has a nice family day, she'll suspect that we're only playing nice because the other shoe's about to drop,_ Mohinder muttered in his head. _Brilliant plan, Matt._

_I heard that, Mohinder._

_Good,_ Mohinder said.

"Hey, are you guys mind talking again!?" Molly said. Matt and Mohinder gave each other looks of blame before plastering smiles on their faces.

"Just debating if we should stop for ice cream on the way home," Matt said.

"Awesome idea! Let's go to that place where you can get a sundae with gummy bears and M&Ms mixed in," Molly said.

"I think you already have a bag full of refined sugars, right, Matt?" Mohinder said.

"Some of us think Halloween should be fun, Mohinder," he replied.

Mohinder was about to respond when Molly screamed. The two men turned to see where she was pointing and saw an enormous wolf walking slowly toward them, yellow eyes glowing, saliva dripping from its fangs in mucus-thick plops.

But just as it was about to attack, and as Mohinder and Matt leapt in front of Molly to shield her, the wolf fell asleep, giving a wide yawn as it collapsed. It would have been comical if they didn't just a second ago know that they were about to be ripped apart by those teeth and claws.

"It worked," Matt said, sounding both confused and relieved.

Perceiving his point, Mohinder asked, "You told it to go to sleep?"

"You saved us, Matt!" Molly said, "Mohinder, aren't you happy that Matt saved us?" she asked pointedly.

Matt and Mohinder looked at each other, not needing telepathy to remind each other that the perceptive girl surely had noticed something was wrong between the two of them. And the truth was, Mohinder _was_ quite grateful that he was with Matt at the moment. So Mohinder said, "Yes, thank you , Matt. I have to say, I... feel a lot safer when you're around."

Matt looked surprised to see the sincerity in Mohinder's eyes; he had still not gotten used to the way Mohinder wore his heart on his sleeve, anger and kindness taking their turns faster than Matt could sometimes keep up with. And he was still a little embarrassed by Mo's open expressions of emotion, so he just gave a miniature nod, and then changed the subject, "But I can't tell animals what to do."

"Well, apparently you can," Mohinder said, his mind running through the most likely scientific causes for this new dimension to Matt's power.

"No, Mohinder, my power only works on people, I'm positive."

"Maybe the wolf is a person!" Molly suggested, "Maybe it's a werewolf."

"I don't think-"

But Mohinder's thoughts were interrupted as a naked man groaned on the grass where an instant ago a wolf had been. As the man struggled to his feet, they covered Molly's eyes and asked him, "Who are you?"

"Me? I'm Jim. I'm the librarian at the public library on 5th. Do... any of you know how I got here? Or where my clothes are? Or whose... fur this is on the ground?"

Matt rolled his eyes and handed the man his jacket. Jim was much shorter than Matt, so the jacket fortunately covered what it needed to cover.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Matt said, and for just a moment, Mohinder remembered how much he liked Matt's 'cop voice.'

Jim answered, "I was talking to this kid, who was checking out some scary stories - a lot of kids do at Halloween, right - and then I was telling him about how I made my werewolf costume from recycled coffee cups, and then all of a sudden I was in pain and I was hungry and I was desperate to get out of the library into the moonlight, and then - I saw you guys talking."

_He's telling the truth,_ Matt said mentally to Mohinder.

"I'll take Jim home and see that he's all right," Mo said, "And you can check out the library and figure out what's going on."

"No!" Molly said, "We all stick together!"

"Molly, we-"

"You promised we would spend Halloween together as a family! If we have to stop trick-or-treating to help people, that's okay because it's the right thing to do. But we have to work together. You promised!" Molly gave one of the most impressive pouts either man had ever seen as she put her hands on her hips.

Jim said, "You know I really feel better now, I can take myself home and just - ahhh-aaaaahhhh!!!!"

They gaped as they saw hair grow out of all his pores, as his face lengthened and teeth flashed. "The moon!" Molly yelled, pointing at the full circle that was emerging again from behind a dark cloud.

_Sleep! And don't wake up for 24 hours!_ Matt commanded, and this time, when Jim plopped to the ground, sending up a puff of loose fur, Molly just giggled.

On their way to investigate the library, they ran into 3 more werewolves, 2 vampires, and 1 very large demon. Luckily, they were all human enough for Matt to order to fall asleep, though with the vamps, he had to convince them that the backseat of their Audi was actually a coffin. The mere fact that the vampires were driving an Audi was enough to convince them that this was not necessarily a strictly supernatural problem.

The biggest difficulty was when a man saw Mohinder use his super-strength against the demon, distracting it long enough for Matt to work his power. Apparently convinced that Mohinder was a monster, he started shooting arrows at him, then throwing knives. Matt was distracted at first by finishing off the demon, but then turned his attention to the man.

_Who are you?_

"Van Helsing. Hey! How did you get me to say that? Are you a witch?"

_Why are you Van Helsing?_

"What kind of question is that? What are you, an idiot?"

Matt sighed and then asked again, _Think back. How did you become Van Helsing? Were you at a library?_

Van Helsing thought a moment and then said, "Yes, actually. I was with a child, telling him the story of ... me. Wait, how did you know that? Witch! I'll burn you, witch!"

"That is an incredibly close-minded attitude," Mohinder said, "Throughout history, those who are different have been accused of-"

Van Helsing suddenly collapsed onto the ground, then began snoring.

Matt looked at Mohinder innocently and said, "I guess he thought your monologues were boring."

Mohinder did his best not to laugh but didn't quite succeed, and Molly smiled as she noticed the corners of Mohinder's mouth turn up.

"Fine, be that way," Mohinder said, "But next time, make sure we don't have any more questions for them before you make them go Sleeping Beauty."

"I think you would make a good Sleeping Beauty, Mohinder," Molly said, "Don't you think so, Matt?"

Smirking, Matt telepathically said to Mohinder, _Well there was that time I woke you up by--_

_Not in front of Molly!_

_She can't hear us, Mohinder!_

_Still, it's - distracting._

"Fine, let's get going," Matt said out loud, amused by Mohinder's flustered reaction. Molly looked up at them as they walked with a very satisfied smile.

* * *

At the library, there were monsters everywhere they looked. More werewolves and vampires, but also some unicorns and dragons and a Centaur. And some people who weren't monsters but.. who weren't exactly were they should be either. Victorian ladies sipping tea while making ironic comments about social mores. A young man in tights talking to a skull. Some guy who wouldn't stop talking about a whale.

Matt tried to listen for the thoughts of the people there, but he was almost overloaded with information. It turns out pirates have a lot of very dirty thoughts. Seriously, they made Matt want to take a shower and never look at the ocean again. And the ninjas just kept thinking of ways to kill the pirates, and it was hard to get such violent thoughts out of his head. And then one of the unicorns was a porn addict, and the guy in tights may have been suicidal - Matt listened to his thoughts but he couldn't decide for sure - and then of course there was the vampire who was worried about a presentation he had to give on Monday while simultaneously wondering what his boss' blood tasted like.

Matt almost collapsed from the overload of all these thoughts - a building full of confused people, each one holding two competing consciousnesses, had overwhelmed even his practiced senses. But Mohinder's arms caught him on the way down, far stronger than they looked, and as Matt tried to regain his faculties, he fixed his mind on the sight in front of his eyes, on Mohinder's concerned eyes and his kind smile. And finally he was able to recover.

He smiled at Mohinder and said, "Let me try again." He listened to the voices in the minds of everyone at the library until he found one that wasn't sharing a room with a fictional character. This one was saying, "I didn't mean to, I didn't mean to, this is all my fault."

Matt looked up at Mohinder and Molly, startled. He said, "It's just a kid. A kid's doing all of this. But he didn't mean to. He's -- he's like us."

Mohinder considered this as he looked at Matt's urgent look. He could tell that Matt was trying to tell him not to bring the Company in on this, that they could not possibly be trusted with a powerful child, that the boy would be nothing but a weapon for them. This was the source of their most serious arguments - that Matt thought it was dangerous for Molly for Mohinder have anything to do with the Company, or, for that matter, with Bennett's anti-Company crusade. Both sides were full of manipulators and killers, Matt thought, and that was reason enough to choose family over some loftier goal of taking them down.

But now they were about to come face-to-face with an extremely dangerous- yet likely innocent- child. And Mohinder, despite the fact that he knew that playing along with the Company was the best long-term strategy for protecting his loved ones, knew that actually turning over a child to them could only have ill consequences. So he answered Matt's unspoken question. "Then we'll help him, Matt. Just us."

And Matt led them into the stacks, past the horror section, right into the classic literature shelves, where, hiding in a corner, they found a boy a few years younger than Molly, crying in a ball on the floor.

He was scared at first, refusing to talk to them or even look up. But when he did, and he saw Matt's teddy bear costume, Matt immediately became Winnie the Pooh. Molly giggled profusely as Matt went over to lick Mohinder's face, assuring him that he tasted just like honey. But then when the boy looked at Molly, she suddenly took on a much more serious demeanor.

"What's wrong, Molly?" Mohinder said, worriedly, as he tried to keep Matt relaxed by rubbing his belly.

"Elementary, dear Suresh," Molly said, her face taking on a rather analytical bent, "Obviously, this boy is turning people into the fictional characters he imagines them as."

Mohinder had never been happier that he refused to wear a costume. No use giving the kid any ideas. But he kneeled down in front of the scared boy and said, "It's okay if you've been changing people. You must be very confused. But we three also have special powers. We want to help you, so you can understand what's going on."

The boy seemed to find Mohinder's gentle voice reassuring because he stopped trembling and gave Mohinder a smile. "My name's Jonny," he said.

"I'm Mohinder, this is Molly, and the bear is Matt."

Molly replied, "Call me Holmes. Now then, based on the evidence, I have concluded that being scared - for instance when being confronted, or being told a scary story - triggers the power, much like an autonomic response. You obviously read well above your grade level,Jonny, and so it is probable that you use fiction to escape from your fears. Thus, when scared, you change the nearest person into the fictional character they most remind you of. This also explains why the ability manifested on Halloween, due to the ubiquity of frightening images on this day."

"Is that true?" Mohinder asked, "Do people change when you get scared?"

"I'm sorry," Jonny said, "Didn't mean to."

"The only logical solution is for you to stop being scared and change people back," Molly said.

"Do you think you can do that?" Mohinder said, "Jonny, will you try to remind yourself that we're here to help and there's nothing to be scared of? Focus on that and try to turn Matt back into a man."

Jonny wiped tears away from his face a got a determined look. In a moment, Matt was back to his normal self.

Mohinder gave Matt a big smile. Matt gave him a glare and said, _We never speak of this again._

_No need to be embarrassed,_ Mohinder said, not quite sincerely.

Molly said to him, "Dear Parkman, it's delightful that you're you again! Now that I've solved the case, I think it's time for me to play the violin and smoke some opium."

"Change Molly back next!" Matt and Mohinder shouted in unison, and soon Molly was back to her old non-opium-smoking self.

They used Molly's power to find all the people Jonny had changed, starting with his father, who was - of course- the Van Helsing. Then Van Helsing, who was actually an accountant named Tom, helped them 'hunt down' all the others, and change them back. With his father holding him, Jonny found it much less of a struggle to be brave in front of monsters, and soon all the characters were back to their normal selves.

When they were done, the kids were exhausted, and after they gave Tom the ex-Van-Helsing their phone number in case of emergency, they all went home. But after they put Molly to bed, Matt and Mohinder went to the kitchen for tea. They had things to talk about.


	2. Ending 1

**Ending 1:**

They sat at the kitchen table, relieved to be safe at home. But they knew that as much as they were grateful to get past another adventure, there were still things they had to discuss.

Matt wanted to talk about what a great family they could be, what a great team they made. The fact that they had just proved that they are stronger when they worked together. But he gauged Mohinder's midset to decide the best way to approach him, and couldn't help but react to what he saw as Mohinder's deception.

. "I know there's something you're not telling me about the Company. Something beyond your and Bennet's plan," Matt said finally.

"We've been through this. I have a responsibility to science, to my father's legacy, to all the specials out there who are totally alone-"

"What about your responsibility to us?"

"I'm doing this for you two as well, Matt! With the threats out there, from the Company and elsewhere, I can't just pretend like we're safe and sound!"

"I'm not pretending! If we committed, both of us, we could keep ourselves safe!"

"You're not thinking of the larger issue!"

"I don't think there's any issue bigger than our family!"

Matt and Mohinder glared at each other as they rehashed their argument yet again. Finally, Mohinder put his head in his hands and said, "I am so sick of this. I still love you. I will always. But we can't live with each other."

"I don't understand why," Matt said, not accusing, just frustratedly.

Mohinder didn't answer out loud, but Matt sat up straighter all of a sudden.

Mohinder, alarmed, said, "Did you just - .... Matt! Did you just read my mind without my permission?"

Matt gave a guilty look.

"That is a complete violation, Matt! That's-"

"I know! I know, I'm sorry, you were just - thinking so loud!"

"That's your excuse?!"

"Well, at least now I know who this is all about."

"You're misinterpreting my thoughts!"

"Sylar's alive. You're making these deals with the Company so you can get revenge! This is all about him!"

"That is not fair, Matt. Sylar is a threat to -"

"To our family."

"To our planet!!!"

"So revenge is more important than building a life with us!?" Matt yelled.

"It's not about revenge! Sylar is still a threat!"

"You think I don't know that!! You think I don't remember that bastard every time I see the bullethole scars that are ALL OVER MY BODY?!? You think I don't think of him every time I have trouble getting out of bed? Every time Molly has a nightmare? You weren't there after Sylar slaughtered her parents right in front of her, but I was!!!"

Mohinder looked at Matt, determined but desperate for understanding. "He still wants Molly, Matt. I know Sylar, probably better than anyone. I know how he thinks, how he plans. And I know that he wants Molly's power more than anything. And once he finds out what your power is, he'll be after you. His list will be Molly first, and he'll use her power to find you and then Claire and then Peter, and then he'll be unstoppable. I have to stop him now. Before he destroys our family, Matt. And the only people who might even have a shot at succeeding are Bennett and the head of the Company."

Matt shook his head, "You should have told me."

"I knew you would respond like this."

"This is not the way. For all you know, Bob is just as bad as Sylar. And the things they're asking you to do."

"That's why I can't stay with you. I'm playing both sides, so it's safer for you two if I-"

"I don't need your protection, Mohinder!"

"Well, tough, because I know this is the best thing for our family, and I won't be persuaded."

"I could persuade you if I wanted," Matt muttered, then looked at Mohinder with regret in his eyes. He hadn't meant it as a threat, really.

But Mohinder recognized it as one, and said, "And that's the other reason why I have to leave. Because your respect for other people's autonomy seems to be dependent on your mood more than your principles."

Matt glared at him. Clenching his teeth, he said, "You're right, Mohinder. You do have to leave."

Mohinder glared back. He was so very, very tired of this. "I'll go to a hotel tonight. I'll come back for breakfast so we can tell Molly."

Matt didn't argue, and Mohinder left without another word.

You have just read the ANGSTY ENDING. If you prefer the SCHMOOPY ending, go to Chapter 3. (This is one story with two endings, and you get to choose which one you want to consider the 'real' ending.)


	3. Ending 2

**Ending 2:**

They sat at the kitchen table after putting a sugar-high Molly to bed (finally!). They were grateful to have made it through the night, but they knew that even a grand adventure wouldn't solve all their problems.

"So... we make a pretty good team," Matt said, leaving the bait out there.

Mohinder took it. "We should work together more often."

Matt sighed. "I can't help feeling like there's something you're not saying to me. Whatever it is that's making you feel so... whatever it is you feel... I want to help. All I'm asking for is a chance to listen and maybe to help."

Mohinder hesitated. "I know you've been patient, Matt. And I appreciate that you haven't ... pried."

Matt looked at him guiltily. "I know I've sometimes... used my power in ways that I shouldn't have."

"Yes. And if you use them on me, that's a dealbreaker," Mohinder said. He was sipping his tea gracefully but there was steel in his demeanor.

Matt grimaced but nodded. "And if you keep something from me that I have a right to know, that's a dealbreaker for me."

Mohinder sighed. He paused but then answered, "Look, I think - there are rumors that- Sylar is alive. And if I can get Bennett or the Company to get him out of our lives for good, then I have to take the chance."

Matt slunk back into his chair, shocked that Sylar might be alive, his mind flashing back to all that Sylar had done to the three of them. They were a family built on trauma caused by him. But, seeing the determination in Mohinder's eyes, Matt slowly nodded. He knew it pained Mohinder to even say Sylar's name out loud, knew how much it took for Mohinder to trust Matt with the maelstrom of feelings and regrets and rage that Mohinder felt about all things Sylar. Finally, Matt decided that if Mohinder could be brave enough to talk about it, Matt would be patient enough to let him work it out on his own. He told Mohinder, "Okay. Do what has to be done."

"I'll have to leave tomorrow anyway. To convince the Company that I'm fully on board with them."

"But you're coming back," Matt said.

Mohinder smiled and placed his hand over Matt's on the kitchen table. "Always," he promised.

"Molly will be upset," Matt said.

"But she'll understand that we're doing this for the sake of our family," Mohinder answered.

Matt smiled at him. "You know, Mohinder, before Molly wakes up, we have time to play Sleeping Beauty, just you and me," he said with a raised eyebrow.

Mohinder smirked and said, "Here I was hoping we could play Pooh bear and Eeyore."

Matt scowled, "I said to never speak of that."

Mohinder laughed and leaned in for a kiss. "Fine. We'll make up a brand new game."

"Sounds good," Matt said when their lips separated, "Because if you're going to be gone for a while, let's make sure tonight's something to remember."


End file.
